Crash Into You
by Obscurefanfic15
Summary: AU Wilke learned a lesson from each woman he encountered. But he only learned how to love from one.


**I was very upset by the lack of Wilke/Daphne stories so I decided to write one of my own. NOTE: THIS IS AN AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth (obviously) because if I did Wilke would not have been sent away to boarding school or he and Daphne would have started a long distance relationship.**

_When Wilke was born he met his mother._

For a very long time Wilke was sure his mom was the most gorgeous woman in the world. His dad called her his Snow White since she looked exactly like her with ruby red lips and jet black hair kept in a bob. Except Snow White didn't have to wear glasses to read. Her attention to detail and animated personality made her an excellent interior designer. People from all over the state would call her to design places for them. Before Wilke had to go to school and during the summer he would ride with her to every job. He loved watching her in her element like that. She was always so smiley when she talked to a client. But his favorite part was when she'd let him choose things like paints or plants and when they'd go see the finished room he'd see what he'd chosen there.

On the weekends she played the piano.

All through the day she'd just sit there playing while he sat next to her memorizing the way her fingers moved fluidly over the keys. By the time he was five he could play Beethoven's fifth perfectly. Sometimes she'd sing a little too, but mostly she just played; her eyes closed, hair falling out her bun, and fingers trailing along the keys.

The thing Wilke loved the most about his mom, though, was that whenever he hugged her she smelled like a mix of paint, dusty books and something that was just so her. In his mind he called it the perfect mom smell.

And when he was nine she left him.

Wilke was crushed. One day she was there helping him bake cookies for his class and the next he was being sat down in his father's study and being told she was gone. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he cried everyday for three weeks after she left. His dad said it wasn't anything anyone did. It was just her decision to leave. It was no one's fault.

But then why did he feel like it was his?

He was the one with her most of the time. It must've been something he did or said. Maybe if he'd been nicer when she'd introduced him to her special friend or maybe if he hadn't told his Dad about the noises he heard in their bedroom when he worked late (he didn't realize what all this meant until he was thirteen) or maybe she just didn't love him anymore? It hurt too much to think about the maybe's, but for awhile that's all he could do. His father tried to make everything as normal as possible, but it wasn't the same.

There was no more piano playing on the weekends with all the windows open and music floating down the streets. There were no more trips to new cities with the Beatles or Queen blasting through the speakers. There was no more perfect mom smell.

There was no more perfect mom.

And he learned that it was better just not to love anyone. Because eventually they would leave you with an empty feeling where your heart used to be and a despair so consuming you wanted to die.

_When Wilke was twelve he met Bay. _

It was Toby's birthday and Wilke had been looking forward to it for weeks. It was going to be the biggest social event of the year. Toby's parents were guaranteed to do something huge and outrageous. Wilke arrived just as the party was beginning. There were people everywhere, having fun amid the various attractions. There was a circus theme and booths were set up all around the backyard including different types of circus acts. He could see a real life sword swallower and a person juggling _other people. _Wilke could already tell this was going to be one awesome party. But it wouldn't be as awesome without the birthday boy by his side so he decided to go get him first. So he started into the house in search for Toby knowing his mom was probably making sure he didn't have any stink bombs or water balloons stashed in his pockets before she turned him loose on the party. He made his way towards the kitchen only to have a girl with a wild mane of black hair crash into him.

"Oops. Man, I'm sorry. Are you-"

"Ugh! Idiot. What the heck is wrong with you? Next time watch where you're going. You better not have gotten anything on my dress!"

The girl quickly stood up and proceeded to examine the dress she was wearing.

Wilke stared dumbly at her. She was younger than him, that much was obvious, but he could tell it wasn't by much. Her hair was in a long braid. A blue bow hung at the end of it and she was wearing a puffy pink dress while silver sandals adorned her feet. After examining her dress for the third time she turned to glare at him. He raised one eyebrow. She couldn't possibly be mad at him, could she? It had been her fault.

"Don't look at me like that. _You _crashed into me!"

Her glare intensified.

"_You _aren't even supposed to be in here. No one is allowed in the house unless accompanied by an adult" Her voice became smug. "I'm sure my mom would love to hear about this"

Before Wilke had a chance to respond Toby came around the corner.

"Wilke! Finally, I found you. Your dad said he thought he saw you come into the house, but I was seriously beginning to doubt his mental health. Come on, we're missing the party"

He noticed Bay.

"Why are you wearing that dress? Mom said it's for Aunt Melanie's wedding. You're not allowed to wear it until then"

Bay scowled at him.

"She just doesn't want me to get dirty. As long as I'm in the house with it on it's okay"

Wilke snickered at Toby's exasperated expression. "Fine, get in trouble. Don't say I didn't warn you"

"Whatever. _Wilke_ almost killed me. He practically shoved me across the room"

She spat his name like it was some sort of disease. Not for the first time during their short encounter, he wondered what had crawled up her butt.

"I did not! You ran into me!"

"I did not!" Bay cried with an incredulous look in her eye.

"Don't worry about her. She's just ticked because you could have gotten something on that dress which she _knows_ she's not supposed to be wearing" Toby said rolling his eyes.

Bay punched him in the arm. "Shut-up! That is so not true"

"You've pretty much acted like I was slime and we just met. All I did was knock you down. Plus I apologized. I think he's right" Wilke put in.

Bay opened her mouth to defend herself only for Wilke to cut her off.

"Save it. I want to go to the party"

He and Toby began to head outside.

"Toby and I have more important matters to attend to than a silly little Cove" he called over his shoulder.

Bay's face turned so red, for a moment, Wilke thought she was going to explode.

"My name is Bay! And at least my mom loves me enough to stick around, loser!"

Wilke immediately froze. His heart constricted painfully. He didn't even think, he just did. Without warning, he spun on his heel and marched back towards her. Bay was prepared for a fight, but then she caught the look in his eye. It was one of someone who has nothing to lose.

She tried to back away only for him to grab her arm and twist painfully. Tears slid down the side of her face. He was dimly aware of Toby calling his name, but he kept going. He wanted, no NEEDED her to hurt the way he did.

Suddenly he was being pulled away from her. He looked up to find the stern gaze of Toby and Bay's mother. Unexpectedly a wave of shame overcame him.

"What is going on here?"

Bay threw herself at her mother's knees, sobbing pitifully.

"Wilke was—"

"Bay said something stupid about his mom" Toby blurted before Bay could get hysterical.

Mrs. Kennish looked at him, but he avoided her gaze. He could feel the sympathy radiating from her. He didn't feel well all of a sudden. Mrs. Kennish shooed them out the door, but kept Bay to talk to her. He saw the rage in her little eyes as she stared after them.

Toby and Wilke walked silently for a moment, taking the booths in, but not really looking at them.

"Don't worry about Bay. Mom says this little diva thing is just a phase"

Wilke nodded numbly. He was still trying to figure out why he reacted in such a way. He had felt so much hate towards Bay. Yet, his mother leaving had happened years ago. It should mean nothing to him now. She should mean nothing. He shouldn't want to defend her any more. She _left _him.

He was surprised it still stung as much as it did then. It had been years. He hadn't thought of her in years. She obviously hadn't thought of him. He hadn't heard from her since he was nine. Not a phone call, or letter, or anything. It hurt more than he'd ever admit. Bay was simply stating the facts. It was wrong of him to get upset at her saying the truth. His mother didn't love him anymore. He learned that long ago. But she didn't have to throw it in his face like that. He'd been humiliated enough when his mom left. She'd pretended to love him only to leave. She'd play him like a fool. Just like Bay. She was about to tell her mom that he had tried to kill her. He just knew. Women were just the bane of his existence. Always hurting him. Only ever bringing him pain. Humiliating him. Leaving him when he needed them the mo- No this wasn't about his mother.

This was about Bay.

This was about teaching Bay a lesson.

This was about teaching them ALL a lesson.

How would they like it if the tables were turned?

And so he learned from Bay to hurt them before they hurt you. After all, that was the best way to keep anyone from realizing he was just a scared little boy who wanted someone to love him.

_When Wilke was sixteen he met Simone._

Wilke had been the school bad boy for almost three years now and had been with so many girls he'd lost count. Toby had taken to calling him the school manwhore. It was almost halfway through the school year and they were standing by his locker. Wilke was planning his latest prank while Toby was noting what supplies they'd need.

"Hey, psycho ex at ten o'clock"

Wilke's head shot up. At the end of the hall talking to Alexandria Mackabee was Jillian Scott. He'd met her at a party two weeks ago. With fair skin, sparkling blue eyes and long, shapely legs he couldn't resist asking her out. But after three days he was creeped out and she was dumped. Personally, Wilke thought he had been nice. After all, he could have dumped her after the first night when she introduced him to her imaginary friend Garrett, the giant talking weevil.

"Ugh, I gotta go man. She still thinks we've got a chance at being together"

"Hey, maybe she's right. Didn't the magic elephant from Planet Mordu shine a light into your eyes at the exact moment she thought of Sarah as the name for your tenth child?"

Wilke glared at Toby's teasing smile.

"I would say something about you being too much of a nerd to even dream of getting a girl like that, but if I want to avoid her reading my palm to show that we are destined for each other _again_ then I need to leave now"

Toby was left snickering at his locker while Wilke ducked his head in an attempt to make his way through the hall without being noticed. His plan, however, was thwarted when a girl with dark brown hair slammed into his side. He groaned as he fell hard on his back and the girl fell on his stomach while managing to get her legs tangled with his.

"VICTORIA!" He heard a voice shout. His vision was too spotty for him to see who it was.

With his head spinning, it took a minute before he could actually see his attacker.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

He groaned as his eyes began to adjust. Hovering just above him with a worried expression was a beautiful girl with olive tan skin as well as hazel eyes with tiny specs of green in them. Her lips were painted a dark red which only accentuated her high cheekbones. And maybe it was just a side effect from the fall but he swore he could hear bells ringing when she spoke again.

"Hey! Can you hear me?"

He was about to say something totally suave that would make her fall for him immediately when Toby had to come ruin the moment.

"Wilke, man, can you stand? I saw you take that hit. It looked pretty bad"

Wilke sat up slowly leaning on Toby for support, yet not taking his eyes of the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't as bad as it looked"

Toby nodded. He wasn't really listening though. His eyes were on the mystery girl who still looked pretty anxious.

"You're sure?" she asked.

He laughed a bit, before standing. "I'm fine, see? Standing and everything. But if you really want to make it up to me…"

"Yep, he's okay" Toby muttered to himself except it wasn't good-naturedly like usual.

The mystery girl gave an amused chuckle. "Yes?"

"You could let me take you out. Saturday, The Pizza Joint on Fifth and Main. 8 o'clock"

The girl eyed him thoughtfully as though she was sizing him up. "I'll have to move some things around, but…"She pretended to check her phone "I think I can squeeze you in"

Wilke smirked. "Great" He was about to say more when a shriek sounded from down the hall.

"WILKE BABY! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Wilke's eyes widened in a comical sort of way, before grabbing all his things, and rushing down the hall.

{*}

Wilke found out that Simone had moved there from Colorado because her dad had gotten a fancy job at a law firm in town. All of her extended family lived in Colorado, but she didn't really like being all that close to them because it meant everyone knew everything about each other.

Simone liked horses, was a bit of a computer and digital media geek, loved basketball and was actually a year younger than him.

Simone wore sweats when she didn't feel like dressing up all girly (which was only right after basketball practice), loved the color green, and owned 3 of the original X-Men comics.

Simone went to all his soccer games, waited diligently for him by his locker after each of his classes and called him every night before she went to bed to see how his day went.

Wilke dated her longer than he'd ever dated any girl. Almost six months. On paper she seemed like the perfect girl.

But they had three major flaws in their relationship.

One, Simone didn't trust him.

Once she learned of his history with girls, she was always paranoid whenever he talked to one. No matter how much he'd tell her it was nothing, she'd still be suspicious. Even when she didn't say anything he could see it bothered her. The fact that so many other girls had been with him or had their hearts broken by him was too much for her to handle. She was not only insanely jealous, but angry by the way he had just so carelessly tossed girls aside. Sometimes it felt like whenever she looked at him all she saw were his past sins.

Second, Simone was the most ruthless, controlling person he'd ever met.

After that first date she always decided where they went, what time they went, and who they went with. If he suggested something she'd always say "I'll take that into consideration" and then they ended up doing whatever she wanted anyway. For their one month anniversary she'd actually decided what he was going to get her. She also would go to many lengths to get what she wanted whether it be for him or for her which made it hard to tell just how far she'd go.

One moment stood out in particular.

Wilke had singlehandedly taken the Buckner soccer team to the Championships for the second year in a row. They'd come in second place, but it was still an amazing compared to last year when they came in fifth. Wilke was extremely proud of himself and his team. After arriving back home it had suddenly been announced that the other team had been disqualified and that Buckner had really won. Everyone had been thrilled including Wilke. The other team had apparently decided to celebrate their win with champagne in the locker room. The other team had tried denying it saying that they had gone into the locker room to find the Chardonnay laying about, but they had found the receipt in one of the player's bags and when they called the credit card company to check it out the Chardonnay was on there. The player said that he had lost his credit card, but one of the players admitted they'd seen him go into the store with his credit card in hand around the time that the Chardonnay had been bought.

Wilke had snorted at this. Idiots. If they were going to risk their championship win they could have at least bought the champagne with cash. It's like they were asking to get caught. He'd been riding high until by chance he'd found a credit card with some guys' name on it on the floor of Simone's room.

His blood had immediately run cold. She couldn't have had anything to do with the champagne thing, could she? She wouldn't do something like that. She wasn't that ruthless. She knew how much he hated cheaters. She knew how hard he'd worked to make it to the championships and that it would mean nothing to him if they didn't really deserve it.

She was probably just borrowing it from a friend. That made sense, right? He put the credit card back where he'd found it and tried to forget about it, but it began to eat away at him.

Eventually it had just come out.

"Did you have anything to do with the Mavericks getting disqualified?" Simone blinked at him. They were at the amusement park at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"What are you talking about?"

"I found this credit card with a name I didn't recognize in your room and…."

Simone's eyes narrowed. "So what you're saying is, you were looking through my stuff?"

"Don't change the subject. Did you?"

Simone went on a tangent then about privacy and trust. Honestly, he had no idea what she said exactly. All he remembered was that it was the most hypocritical thing he'd ever heard. He almost broke up with her right there. However just like the millions of times before, he couldn't bring himself to.

So he just apologized, bought her a new necklace, and moved on from it.

But after that he didn't boast about winning that championship game anymore because deep down he knew the truth.

The biggest thing was that he didn't love her.

She told him she loved him after two months. They were lounging on her couch. She had been doing homework, he had been staring at the ceiling when she had said it. It was random. Out of the blue. Completely unexpected. He had fallen off her bed. His first instinct was to get the heck out of there but instead he had hesitated wondering if the fact that he had been with her for two months, longer than any other girl by far, meant he loved her too. At least, subconsciously. So in a moment of weakness, he'd said it back. Instantly, he regretted it. It wasn't true. There was no feeling to it. It had sounded hollow to his ears, but she had been ecstatic. Either she hadn't noticed or hadn't cared. Regardless, she threw her arms around him saying how she'd been so scared to tell him and she was glad he felt the same.

And he learned from Simone that you didn't have to love someone to be in a relationship with them. Heck, you didn't even have to like them. You just had to be able to pretend well enough to get by.

And at this revelation, unbeknownst to him, another piece of his heart broke.

{*}

In the end she had finally ended the disaster that he referred to as their relationship.

But not in the way he had anticipated.

They had a date. Everything had been going as well as he'd learned to expect. He'd dropped her back off at her house. She'd stood waving at the end of her driveway until his car disappeared around the corner. Nothing abnormal there.

Ten minutes later he saw that she'd left her bag. Knowing she'd blame him for not making sure she had it when he dropped her off, he circled back around to take it to her. He'd moved to ring the doorbell when he heard her laughter ring out in the backyard.

So he walked around the back only to find her tongue halfway down some other guys' esophagus. He didn't know how long he stood there watching; fists clenched, heart pounding, numb. Ultimately he ended up throwing her bag at them.

When they broke apart the indifferent facade he'd managed to build shattered.

"_Toby?"_

Toby sheepishly waved while Simone tried to pin this on him.

"You're cheating on me with my _best friend_?"

"I'm sorry, Wilke" Toby said.

Wilke waved him off. He'd suspected for awhile now that Toby had a thing for Simone. What really bothered him was that if Simone had a thing for Toby in return why hadn't she just broken up with him?

"How long?"

"Wil—"

"HOW LONG?"

Simone flinched at his tone. Toby wrapped his arm around her. The way her eyes lit up when she looked at him made his chest ache.

"T-three months"

Wilke's head began to spin. Half of their relationship was a lie. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Why?" he barely managed to get the question out.

"Oh, come on Wilke. Don't act like you ever really cared about me" Simone sneered. Wilke looked at Toby. Toby avoided eye contact when he spoke.

"I've always liked her, but I knew you'd never break up with her"

Wilke silently agreed with him. It was true. As much as he wanted to end it with Simone something always held him back. Now that he had been with her so long, he couldn't bear to think of being alone again.

"Well then why didn't you break up with me Simone? If you liked Toby you should have told me"

He saw the reason why before she even opened her mouth. Her eyes gave it away. She had that same look she had whenever she argued with him about his past, or saw him speaking with another girl. She'd done it out of spite and jealousy. In her mind she didn't need to break it off with him because he deserved to be led on.

"Wil—"

"Don't even Emily. We're done"

He heard Toby calling his name, but ignored it. He stormed out of the backyard hoping the pain would go away soon. It wasn't like he even really liked her that much anyway.

It was only when he made it to his car, choking sobs preventing him from driving off, that he realized he'd called Simone by his mother's name.

_When Wilke was eighteen he met Daphne._

The Vasquez's had moved in with the Kennish's nearly a month earlier, but Wilke hadn't gotten around to meeting them yet. He'd been practicing his soccer. The championships were still a few months away but a scout for a major soccer academy was coming to see him in it and he wanted to be as close to perfect as humanly possible. If he got into the academy then he was a shoo in for a scholarship to a major soccer university. Not that he needed a scholarship, but he was tired of using his dad's money for everything. He wanted something that he had wholeheartedly earned himself.

He was at the Buckner soccer field when it began to rain. Normally, he'd keep playing but practicing for six hours a day Monday through Friday and all day on the weekends was finally catching up with him so he left. He snatched his soccer duffel from the bench and jogged towards his car. In a short amount of time it had begun to pour leaving him soaked to the bone. Then out of nowhere a girl came into his line of vision. He didn't have time to stop and crashed into her.

They fell on their butts in a puddle of mud.

Wilke opened his mouth to give this girl a piece of his mind when she quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going" She had to shout so he could hear her over the rain.

He noticed she had an accent he couldn't quite place. He looked at her only to get lost in her emerald green eyes. His breath caught. She was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen.

Her fiery red hair cascaded down her shoulders with strands sticking haphazardly to her face. She had supple pink lips he wanted to taste. Freckles were dusted lightly on her cheeks, but he could tell he could only see them because they were so close. Her skin had a natural pinkish tint to it making him wonder what she looked like when she blushed.

He helped her off the ground before suddenly laughing. She shot him a confused look.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but why were you apologizing? I ran into you"

She laughed along with him. He could listen to her laugh all day.

"It's just that I'm usually the one not paying attention and running into people"

He nodded. "Yeah, me too" he cleared his throat "So. I think we should get out of this rain"

She sighed. "I was waiting for my….mom to pick me up, but I think she forgot" He noted that she hesitated when saying mom. He wondered what that was about.

"I could give you a ride"

The girl shook her head. "That's alright"

"No seriously, I insist"

"But—"

Wilke would be damned if he let this girl get away.

"You'll get sick or something. And besides I owe you. I did almost kill you, you know"

Her lip quirked to the side and he knew he'd won. "If you put it that way…."

"Awesome. This is my car right here."

He unlocked the door so she could get in and then tossed their bags in the trunk.

"What's your name?" he asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. He flipped the switch for heat when he noticed her shivering.

"Daphne. Daphne Vasquez"

"Vasquez as in the Vazquez's living with the Kennish's"

Daphne shifted nervously. "Yeah…"

"I'm James Wilkerson the third. Or as you may have heard from Toby, Wilke"

Daphne's eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh, yeah. I thought you looked familiar. My….mom showed me some pictures of Toby and Bay and I saw you in a couple of them"

He saw the way her face fell when she said mom.

"Not to pry, but how are you taking the whole switch thing?"

She chewed on her lip thoughtfully. Wilke found it horribly distracting.

"It's much different than my life used to be. The Kennish's have so much money and a beautiful house and have never had to worry about things like how rent is going to be paid this month or if we have enough money for food. My mom and I have always had to struggle to make ends meet especially for the money it takes to buy my hearing aids and….."

"Hearing aids?" he questioned.

Daphne stiffened. "I'm surprised Toby didn't tell you. I'm deaf. But I can hear partially with the help of hearing aids and I get by with reading lips. I still know how to sign and go to an ASL school though"

"Toby and I really haven't had time to have a long conversation lately. That explains the accent. I was trying to figure it out"

Daphne bobbed her head in affirmation.

"And you were saying?"

"It doesn't….bother you or anything that I'm deaf?"

"No. Should it?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked really uneasy. How many dirtbags had immediately treated her differently just because she was deaf? She was perfect in his eyes. Whether she was hearing or not.

"People usually treat me different when they learn I'm deaf. Even the Kennish's for a moment were a little weirded out. And Kathryn still is on the fence about learning to sign. She still only knows a couple and how to say little things"

She didn't notice that she'd said Kathryn instead of 'mom'.

"Well, that's stupid. People like that are stupid. No offence to Kathryn, of course. They're missing out on getting to know a spectacular girl because they're ignorant fools"

Daphne's cheek became inflamed with crimson.

"T-Thanks" she stuttered.

He smiled. "Any time"

"Why were you out in the rain?" she changed the subject.

"I was practicing my soccer"

"Toby did say you've been freezing him out lately in favor of quote "a stupid game"

Wilke laughed. "He just thinks it's stupid because he has no coordination whatsoever"

"He's pretty good at swimming though. We race all the time"

"Now that he's got someone to compete with maybe he'll stop asking me"

Daphne laughed her musical chiming laugh again. Butterflies flitted around in Wilke's abdomen.

"What were you doing?"

"I was checking out the Buckner gym. My mom has been encouraging me to switch schools, but I wanted to make sure I'd like the basketball team. There was a pick-up game today and I joined in"

"So you're a jock, then?"

She smiled amusedly. "Don't sound so surprised"

"You just don't look like the type"

"What about me doesn't scream 'jock'?"

She shot him an over exaggerated game face complete with eyebrows puckered and lips pulled into a scowl.

He laughed. "You're right. I'm sorry. You totally look like a jock"

She nodded satisfied.

"You know you're a lot different than I expected"

"You were expecting a cocky, arrogant bad boy man-slut who'd immediately hit on you in an obvious attempt at getting into your pants?"

Daphne blushed again. "How'd you know?"

"Bay's been speaking bad about me for years. I assumed she'd gotten to you"

"She told me to elude you at all costs. You were only interested in one thing. Then Kathryn said you were just 'misguided' and John said 'troublemaker'. You can't blame me for thinking the worst."

He shook his head solemnly. "No I can't"

Daphne noticed the change in mood. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

But it wasn't. He knew Bay was joking around, for the most part; they'd had a sort of on-off friendship since they met. Though she'd always disapproved of his 'whoring' around and made a point to make sure he'd stay away from her friends. But he didn't think her parents would agree with her and not even try to defend him. It brought him back to reality, though. He wasn't boyfriend material. He had proven that with Simone. He was incapable of being loved.

The rest of the ride was spent in companionable silence.

When he pulled into the driveway he saw the twinge of pain sprout in her eyes at the sight of Kathryn's car still in the driveway.

"I guess I should go in"

He clutched her arm. "Wait"

She looked up at him from underneath thick eyelashes. He forgot what he was going to say.

"I….Do….you…"

It felt like a bad idea asking her out. The ache of Simone's betrayal had faded to a dull thud over time, but without warning it would spring up again. And this was one of those times.

She looked at him hopefully.

"Yes?"

He chickened out. "Nothing. Um…I hope you decide to come to Buckner. It's pretty cool"

Daphne blinked at him. "Okay. See you later, Wilke. Thanks for the ride"

Then she kissed him.

It was just a peck on the lips, but Wilke would forever remember it as the moment he fell in love with Daphne Vasquez.

{*}

Wilke loved Daphne because she didn't care that he'd been with a lot of girls. She said everyone made mistakes and who was she to judge him. She'd done horrible things before too.

Wilke loved Daphne because she knew what it felt like when a parent deserted you. She also knew what it felt like to think it was your fault.

Wilke loved Daphne because she wasn't afraid to be spontaneous (They'd waltzed in the middle of the courtyard during lunch once because their song had been on)

Wilke loved Daphne because she would spend all day running soccer drills with him. (Even though she knew she sucked and he'd always win.)

Wilke loved Daphne because she always knew what to say when he was upset.

Wilke loved Daphne because she wasn't afraid to stand up to her family when they were badmouthing him.

Wilke loved Daphne because she gave him the one thing she could never get back.

But above all, Wilke loved Daphne because she loved him too.

` _**Fin**_

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If a lot of people like this, then I may write one from Daphne's point of view. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
